Shopping
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Fabian takes his step-daughter shopping...


"I'm sorry honey, but we're not going to be able to go shopping today." Mom responded.

I was so disappointed. I was going to work in mom's office next week and needed to look professional. My clothes where great for high school, but I didn't have anything that said I'm an office professional. At least not like what mom wears. I wanted to look the job and not just some high school kid being helped by her mom. This was my chance to stand up.

"I can take you," Fabian, my step-dad, said from behind his newspaper.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I needed a few new outfits but the thought of shopping with Fabian just wasn't what I had in mind. On the plus side though, I could probably get away with spending a little more than I should.

"You sure you want to take her, Fabian?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing to do today. Besides we can make it a bonding day."

Those words echoed in my ears. I was hoping he would just let me shop on my own while he drooled over Apple store or something. _"It's ok, I can deal with it for one afternoon." _I thought.

An hour later we were at the mall. We started at Macy's. I went through the racks picking out tops and skirts. I even got daring and picked out some new bras and panties. You know the fancy kind on the hangers. The things took a wrong turn. We had made our way back to the dressing rooms and I was trying to take all the clothes from Fabian but he protested.

"Fabian, I need to try them on to see what they look like."

"I'll go with you," he said as he walked past me into the rooms. I found him in the last room.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Let me see your phone."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just let me see it," he repeated. I was less than amused at what was happening. Why was he in the dressing room with me? I'm not a little kid anymore. And why did he want my phone? Reluctantly, I fished it out of my pocket and handed it to him. I couldn't see what he was doing but he was looking for something on it. His face then showed discouragement and my heart starts to race. He showed me what he had found. It was a picture I sent to Frank. A picture of me nude in the bathroom. I froze. I couldn't speak and felt like I couldn't even breathe.

"How many more of these will I find?" He asked. I told him it was the only one but he knew otherwise. He had snooped on my phone. He had seen at least a dozen various selfies I had sent to several people. One included me on my hands and knees on my bedroom floor with a hairbrush sticking out of my ass. Of all the times I wished I was dead this was the one I needed it to happen the most. As the conversation went on, it felt like a recurring bad dream that I couldn't wake.

"You know these boys have sent these to their friends! I bet the whole school has seen you at your best! And what if they are posted online? They will stay there forever! Do you know what that means?"

I couldn't respond. I had nothing to say other than I wanted to crawl back into whatever hole I had protruded out of. There wasn't anything to say. I wanted this to be over, but it was far from over.

"Ever since I found them, I've wondered what I could to get through to you. So here is your punishment. I'm going to photograph you trying on these outfits, including the underwear. If you want to become a porn star then I'll treat you like one."

"You can't be serious," I thought. But sure enough he was poised ready for the first shot.

"Go on," he commanded.

I gave in. I figured if I closed my eyes and blocked him out I could survive this. I pulled my tank top off over my head, revealing my blue bra concealing my B cup young breasts.

"Look at me," he commanded again. I did and he snapped a shot of me. My face was red with embarrassment. "Go on," he said again. I unbuttoned my jean shorts and zipped the zipper down, exposing a patch of my matching blue panties. Snap. Another picture was taken. I bent over pulling my shorts down to my ankles and stepped out of them. Snap, third picture with me in my undies.

After a couple more shots, mainly when I was taking clothes off that I had tried on, I had become ignorant of his picture-taking. I had blocked him out of my mind. With the last two outfits, I was now modeling them, turning side to side, one hand on my hip and the other in the air like I was presenting some imaginable item. I had played his little game and now his fun was over.

"Ok. I'm going to get these three and out these two back."

"What about these?" He said pointing to the pieces of underwear I had picked out.

"I'm going to get those too."

"Don't you need to try them on?"

Whoa, wait a minute. What?

"Um...no, I know they will fit."

"No, no you must try them on." Again poised with my phone ready for more pictures.

I scourged at him. But looking into his eyes, I knew he was serious. I turned my back to him and reached for the clasp of my bra.

"No, turn around. It's not like I haven't seen them before."

Yes, you have, but I have grown up since then. This was going to far. He made his point, I played his game. It's over I'm not going to do this for him.

"Now," he demanded. I slowly turned back around. I fumbled with the clasp. It must have taken me five minutes to get it undone. As I did, I felt my small orbs shift downwards, trying to peek out from under their cover. They wanted to be free, I wanted them to be free, but not like this. Not for him. I tucked the straps down and watched as my bra fell to the floor. I was topless. I could hear my phone taking several pictures. I cringed at the thought of it. This was not on my terms.

I grabbed the black bra I had picked out and quickly put it on. I focused my attention in the mirror next to me, again trying with ever once of willpower to block him out. It fit me good as I knew it would have. Then out of the corner of my eye, I could see he was handing me the matching bottoms. I snatched them out of his hand. I turned towards him and hooked my thumbs in my panties. I took a long deep breath like I was going to swim a mile underwater. Down they went. The cool air from the air conditioning hit my faintly covered pussy. I kept my hair trimmed back pretty good, I was never a bushy girl. I let him take several photos before sliding the black ones on. My rage from this had picked and was now turning into something else. I wasn't going to let him win.

I swayed my hips, looking at my selection in the mirror. It was a bit more revealing than what I was used to. I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder to see my ass in them. This made Fabian clear his throat. I don't think he was really ready to see his step-daughter like this. But I noticed his reaction. He couldn't hide it anymore than I could. He had sat the phone down on the bench beside him and was now admiring me as much as I was.

"Yes Fabian, I am a woman now," I thought. His bulge confirmed it. Now it was my turn to have some fun. I removed the black bra and left it hanging on one of my fingers. His eyes were not looking at the clothing but what was hidden behind them. My breasts were not as big as mom's but they were young and very perky at this point. I slowly walked towards him dropping the garment at his feet. He never blinked, never batted his eyes.

I leaned down towards him sitting on the bench. My left nipple just inches from his face. Neither of us spoke a word. I could feel his warm breath rush across my nipple, causing it to get even harder. I leaned in more till it touched his lips causing him to jerk back. I placed one hand on the wall behind him and other in his crotch. I traced the bulge fighting to get out. When he moaned, I slipped my breast into his mouth. He took it, all of it and his tongue swirled around my nipple. He sucked and pulled it and it moaned in response. I took the palm of my hand pressing down against his cock. He grabbed my wrist in attempt to stop all of this but he didn't succeed.

I reversed his hold on me and guided his hand to my now wet aching pussy. My pussy quickly soaking the new panties. I placed his hand on my crotch and began rubbing it with his hand. It didn't take him long to take over. Swiftly he pulled the garment to one side and traced two fingers along my soaked opening. My eyes rolled back in my head. He opened me with his two fingers and slid his middle finger in. A couple of back and forth motions before he slid it in deep. My clit was pinned against his hand as he continued, intensifying my emotions. I was on full alert.

He began sucking harder on my breast while playing and pulling on the other one. His fingers played with my pussy causing me to pant like a dog. I began rocking my hips against his hand, trying to get him deeper. His index finger joined his middle as he continued pumping me. I swayed against his motions, trying my best to increase the pressure. I was getting close, I could feel my whole body on fire. His fingers moved faster and he slid them out to focus more on my clit. This jolted my body. I moaned loudly and repeatedly as he brought me to an orgasm. It rocked me and before it was through another one ripped through me.

He slipped his fingers out and released my breast. I opened my eyes and found him staring up at me. I put my forehead against his while I recovered. I wanted to return the favor.

I dropped to my knees between his legs. He knew what this meant and started protesting. "We can't. We shouldn't." He mummer. I ignored him. After what he did to me, I wasn't going to stop. I unzipped his shorts and pulled them and his underwear down to the floor. His cock sprang out at attention. Like it was ready for duty. He left out a sigh of relief. It was so big in my hand. I stroked it up and down just like I had other guys before. Just because he was bigger didn't mean I didn't know how to take care of it.

He tilted his head back like he didn't want to watch, but moaned his approval. His started precumming and I rolled it around his head causing it to glisten. His cock twitched with each touch. I had both hands on him pumping him as fast as I could. He bucked against the seat and I watched intently.

"Oh Nina, that feels so good." He said. I continued to watch him fuck my little hands. I then got worried about him shooting his load all over the place. Trying to figure out what I could, I quickly put my mouth over his head. Now his was fucking my mouth. I sucked guys off before but never one like this. I kept my hands on him cause I knew I couldn't take it all in. He was moaning and speaking incoherently. I let more of him slid in my mouth and bucked even faster. Then he put his hand on the back of my head and stopped as streams of cum shot into my mouth. The first couple hit the back of my throat and I swallowed them. But then it was too much too fast for me to keep up with. I didn't think he would ever stop cumming. I didn't lose a drop and managed to keep it all in my mouth.

When he pulled his cock out, I swallowed what was left. It was definitely one of the best sucks I had experienced. I put my clothes back on and gathered up what I wanted him to buy. He never did anything with the photos, but I left them on my phone as a reminder of that day.

**A/N**

**So I decided to upload this an hour early. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
